underthedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dale Barbara
Dale „Barbie“ Barbara ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Under the Dome. Außerdem ist er, der aller erste Charakter, der in der Serie vorkommt. Staffel 1 Kurz bevor sich die Kuppel über Chester's Mill senkt, vergräbt er im Wald eine Leiche und eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg war, die Stadt zu verlassen. Während Barbie die unsichtbare Wand untersucht, gesellt sich Joe McAlister zu ihm. Nur kurze Zeit später sehen die beiden mit an, wie ein kleines Flugzeug an der Barriere zerschellt. Dabei gelingt es Barbie, Joe im letzten Moment vor einem herunterfallenden Teil zu retten. Schnell stoßen ein paar Polizisten zu ihnen, von denen Barbie erfährt, dass die Kuppel die komplette Stadt umschlossen hat und er zusammen mit der Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill vorerst gefangen ist. Während der Erforschung der Umgebung lernt Barbie Julia Shumway kennen. Julia bietet ihm für die nächste Zeit an, in ihrem Haus unterzukommen und Barbie nimmt dieses Angebot dankend an Er findet so heraus, dass der Mann, den er zuvor im Wald verscharrt hat, Julias EhemannPeter war. Barbie verschweigt Julia, dass er als Geldeintreiber arbeitet und nach Chester's Mill kam, um für seinen Boss dessen Klienten aufzusuchen. Da Peter seine Schulden nicht bezahlen konnte, bedrohte er Barbie mit einer Waffe. Barbie gelang es jedoch, Peter zu entwaffnen. Im Handgemenge löste sich ein Schuss und Peter ging tot zu Boden. Barbie stellt fest, dass er seine Erkennungsmarke von der Armee nicht mehr um den Hals trägt. Er erinnert sich jedoch, dass er jene noch bei seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Peter trug, und macht sich auf den Weg zu der Hütte. Dort findet er seine Erkennungsmarke schnell wieder. Junior ist ihm zur Hütte gefolgt, weil Barbie sich am Tag zuvor mit Juniors Freundin Angie unterhalten hat. Junior glaubt nun, die beiden hätten miteinander geflirtet und erweist sich als recht hartnäckig, da er nicht glauben will, dass Barbie nichts mit Angie hat. Nach einem Faustkampf warnt Barbie Junior, ihm nicht noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen. Langsam wird Julia wegen Barbies Absichten misstrauisch und so erfährt Barbie von Phil Bushey, dass jener Julia verraten hat, dass Peter Geldprobleme hatte. Als Julia ihn anschließend auf Peters Schulden anspricht, versucht Barbie reinen Tisch und machen, verschweigt ihr aber Peters Tod und seinen Part dabei. Wegen seiner Unehrlichkeit will Julia Barbie nicht länger im Haus haben und setzt ihn auf die Straße. Am nächsten Tag entdecken Barbie und die Bewohner von Chester's Mill, dass vor der Kuppel ein großes Aufgebot von Soldaten steht und sich außerdem die Verwandten der unter der Kuppel Eingeschlossenen versammelt haben. Schnell wird Barbie klar, dass sich die Familienmitglieder von einander verabschieden sollen und das Militär plant, die Kuppel samt Chester's Mill zu zerstören. Daraufhin weiht Barbie Big Jim undLinda ein, die beginnen, die Menschen zu evakuieren. Zu ihrem Glück kann die gezündete Bombe an der Kuppel nichts ausrichten. Unterdessen verzeiht Julia Barbie und nachdem Barbie nun Linda hilft, den Frieden in der Stadt zu bewahren, freut Julia sich, ihn am Ende des Tages wiederzuhaben. Die beiden kommen sich näher und bauen sich langsam eine Beziehung auf. Der Polizei weiterhin helfend, macht sich Barbie mit Big Jim auf den Weg zu Ollie Dinsmores Farm, da jener die Kontrolle über das Wasser der Stadt hat. Dabei muss Barbie mit ansehen, wie Big Jim sich nicht als Anführer von Chester's Mill geschlagen geben will und in dem darauf folgenden Kampf fünf Menschen ihr Leben lassen müssen. Barbie bietet Big Jim anschließend stark Parole und den beiden wird klar, dass sie von nun an Gegner sind. Die beiden werden gezwungen, sich zusammenzutun, als Maxine Seagrave in der Stadt auftaucht und droht, ihre schmutzigen Geheimnisse zu verraten. Als Barbie sich fügt, zeigt ihm Maxine daraufhin ihren Schwarzmarkt und verlangt, dass Barbie nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt. Währenddessen vertieft sich Barbies Beziehung zu Julia und er schließt sie sehr ins Herz. Umso schwerer fällt es Barbie, Julia die Wahrheit zu sagen, als jene mit neuen Informationen über Peters Tod zu ihm kommt. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass Peter eine sehr hohe Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen hat und ihr das ganze Geld zufällt. Als sie daraufhin vermutet, dass Barbie ihren Mann getötet hat, da jener ihn darum bat, damit die Lebensversicherung greift, korrigiert Barbie Julia nicht und lässt sie in dem Glauben, dass Peter freiwillig gestorben ist. Bereits am nächsten Morgen zerplatzt das Glück der beiden, als Julia von Maxine in die Brust geschossen wird. Barbie bringt Julia sofort ins Krankenhaus und will sich anschließend zusammen mit Big Jim um Maxine kümmern. Er macht dem anderen jedoch klar, dass sich Big Jim nach ihm zu richten hat. Big Jim stimmt zunächst zu, doch als der Moment da ist und Maxine ihnen gegenübersteht, erschießt Big Jim sie. Entsetzt stellt Barbie fest, dass Big Jim nun ihn töten will, als Linda bei den beiden aufkreuzt. Big Jim gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass Barbie der Mörder ist, weshalb Barbie sofort flieht. Während sich Barbie versteckt hält, streut Big Jim Gerüchte über ihn und mehrere Morde, die er begangen haben soll, weshalb kurz darauf die Jagd auf Barbie eröffnet wird. Angie glaubt ihm jedoch und versichert, Julia vor Big Jim zu retten, als Barbie von dessen Männern geschnappt wird. Im Gefängnis bedroht Big Jim Barbies Freunde und schwört, sie zu töten, sollte Barbie sich nicht öffentlich schuldig bekennen. Nach kurzem Überlegen willigt Barbie in den Deal ein. Wenig später hat Big Jim die Bevölkerung zusammengetrommelt und hält eine mitreißende Rede über Barbies Sünden. Als er ihn schließlich fragt, wie sich Barbie dazu bekennt, antwortet jener, dass ihn keine Schuld trifft. Wieder in seiner Zelle wird Barbie von Julia befreit und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zur Mini-Kuppel, die Joe und Norrie gefunden haben. Als Angie, Junior, Joe und Norrie die Kuppel beführen, leuchtet diese hell auf und der Monarchfalter umflattert Julia. Junior greift die anderen an, als jene die Kuppel nicht an seinen Vater übergeben wollen. Barbie wird von Junior überwältigt und wieder zu Big Jim gebracht, wo Big Jim ein Todesurteil über ihn verhängt. Gerade als Barbie öffentlich hingerichtet werden soll, verdunkelt sich der Himmel und rosa Sterne erleuchten. Staffel 2 Kurz vor Barbies Hinrichtung fallen plötzlich die meisten der Zuschauer ohnmächtig zusammen. Barbie fleht Big Jim an, ihn freizulassen, so dass er helfen kann, doch der will ihn eigenhändig töten, wenn Junior sich weigert, sodass erst Linda eingreifen muss und Barbie so vor dem Tod retten kann. Bald schon müssen Big Jim, Linda und Barbie erkennen, dass die Kuppel magnetisch geworden ist. Barbie kommt dabei fast ums Leben, da er noch immer Handschellen trägt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann er von Linda befreit werden, die jedoch dabei ums Leben kommt, als ein Auto sie zerquetscht. Da sie nicht wissen, was sie tun sollen, kommt Barbie und Big Jim die Hilfe der Highschoollehrerin Rebecca Pine gelegen. Nach dem Vorfall versuchen Barbie und Big Jim zusammen zu arbeiten, um so die Stadt vor den nächsten Katastrophen, wie der Raupenplage oder dem roten sauren Regen zu schützen. Als Barbie erfährt, dass allmählich die Lebensmittel knapp werden, zeigt er sich offen gegenüber dem Vorschlag von Rebecca, eine Art Zensus einzuführen, um so einen Überblick über die Bewohner von Chester's Mill zu bekommen. Dies führt zu einem großen Streit zwischen Barbie und Julia, die niemanden aus der Stadt zum Tod verdammen möchte. Big Jim stachelt den Streit immer mehr an und behauptet sogar, dass Barbie damit einverstanden war, einen Virus ins Trinkwasser freizusetzen, um die natürliche Selektion die Entscheidung zu überlassen. Schließlich erfährt Barbie von Joe und Norrie, dass sie glauben, herausgefunden zu haben, um wen es sich bei dem mysteriösen Mädchen handelt, das Julia undSam im See entdeckt haben. Es soll Melanie Cross sein, die seit über zwanzig Jahren verschwunden ist und für tot erklärt wurde. Barbie misstraut den beiden, doch als er von Melanie in einen nahegelegenen Wald geführt wird und dort die Stelle identifizieren kann, wo Joe und Norrie das Ei gefunden hatten, glaubt er ihr. Zurück in der Stadt treffen sie auf Junior, der ihnen erklärt, dass Lyle Chumley auf der Flucht und wahrscheinlich für den Tod von Angie verantwortlich ist. Barbie sucht daraufhin das Gespräch mit Julia, wird jedoch schroff abgewiesen, da sie immer noch tief verletzt ist. Erst nach einem Vorfall mit Phil erkennt sie, dass sie von Big Jim getäuscht wurde und sie Barbie vertrauen kann. Sie versöhnen sich daraufhin und Barbie übernimmt den Posten des Sheriffs, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Wenig später erfährt Barbie, dass Sam und Junior sich an die Fersen von Lyle Chumley gemacht und diesen in eine Art Tunnel verfolgt haben. Er schließt zu den Männern auf, wird dann jedoch mit Sam durch eine Explosion in der Höhle eingeschlossen. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit und spricht Sam auf Melanie an. Dieser gesteht daraufhin, dass es Lyle war, der Melanie vor vielen Jahren in den Krater gestoßen hatte. Barbie entdeckt schließlich Kratzer auf Sams Rücken und er gesteht notgedrungen, dass er Angie getötet hat, da er glaubt, dass er die Vier Hände töten müsste, damit sich die Kuppel wieder hebt. Da er nicht länger ein Leben unter der Kuppel erträgt, stürzt sich Sam schließlich in den Abgrund am Ende des Tunnels. Nachdem Barbie von Julia und den Kindern gerettet wurde, will er die Schlucht untersuchen. Als er sich abseilt, zieht etwas an ihm, so dass er gezwungen ist, das Halteseil durchzuschneiden und in die Dunkelheit fällt. Als Barbie wieder zu sich kommt, befindet er sich auf einem Spielplatz in seiner Heimatstadt Zenith. Zunächst muss er ein paar Handlanger seines ehemaligen Bosses abschütteln, ehe er Kontakt zuseinem Vater aufnimmt und ihn um Hilfe bittet, so dass er Julia eine Nachricht zukommen lassen kann. Don ist verwundert über das Gesuch seines Sohnes, da sie seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, will ihm jedoch helfen. Wenig später erfährt er vonHunter, dass Don nur hinter dem Ei her ist und so setzt sich Barbie von seinem Vater ab und versucht selbst, Julia eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, wird dann jedoch vom Militär geschnappt. Nachdem er fliehen kann, trifft er aufPauline, Sam und Lyle, die zurück nach Chester's Mill wollen und auf der Suche nach einer roten Tür sind. Diese kann Barbie identifizieren, denn die Tür befindet sich auf dem Grundstück seines Vaters. Als sie alle durch die Tür hindurch gehen, hat Barbie eine Vision und er erkennt, dass Melanie Cross seine Schwester ist. Dann tauchen sie alle zusammen im See von Chester's Mill auf. Sofort macht sich Barbie auf die Suche nach Julia. Er erklärt ihr, was ihm widerfahren ist und will sofort die Bewohner der Stadt versammeln, um sie durch die Klippe nach draußen zu führen. Julia hält dies für zu gefährlich, doch Barbie plant, seinem Vater das Ei zukommen zu lassen und ihnen allen so freies Geleit zu erkaufen. Melanie jedoch will das Ei nicht herausgeben. Barbie bittet sie daraufhin, ihm zu vertrauen, da er ihr Bruder ist und nicht zulassen wird, dass ihr etwas passiert. Sie ist schließlich einverstanden. In Chester's Mill wird es unterdessen immer kälter, so dass erst einmal alle zusammenarbeiten müssen, um sich vor einem drohenden Kältetod zu schützen, nachdem Big Jim den Weg nach Zenith zerstört hat. Gerade als Barbie und Julia auf dem Weg sind, Vorräte in die Schule zu bringen, werden sie in einen Unfall verwickelt und Barbie versucht alles, um die verletzte Julia bei Bewusstsein zu halten, damit sie nicht erfriert. Es gelingt ihm, sie zu reanimieren. Die Temperatur steigt schließlich wieder, doch nun schrumpft die Kuppel und Melanie geht es dabei immer schlechter. Als jemand die Theorie aufstellt, dass es etwas mit dem Ei zu tun haben muss, sucht Barbie den Kontakt zu seinem Vater und bittet ihn, ihm das Ei zu bringen, um so das Leben seiner Tochter zu retten. Unterdessen schlägt Pauline vor, Melanie zur Absturzstelle des Meteors zu bringen. Die vier Hände der Vergangenheit, wie auch der Gegenwart schaffen es schließlich, Melanie zurück ins Leben zu bringen, nur um dann mitansehen zu müssen, wie sie in ein sich auftuenden Graben gesogen wird. Zunächst ist man vorsichtig damit, den Graben zu erkunden, doch nachdem man darin einen Tunnel entdeckt, will Barbie will alle Bewohner von Chester's Mill dort hinunter führen. Unterwegs trennt ein großer Felsspalt Barbie schließlich Julia, die alleine zurückbleiben muss und ihm Mut macht, die anderen zu retten. Barbie verspricht ihr, für sie zurück zu kommen und macht sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Er trifft mit den anderen schließlich auf eine Sackgasse. Gerade als er dabei ist, aufzugeben, erscheint ein Schmetterling und zeigt ihm, wo er seine Hand hinlegen soll. Als Barbie dies tut, bröckelt die Wand und dahinter kommt Melanie zum Vorschein, die die Bewohner nach Hause bringen will. Beziehungen |-|Julia Shumway = Julia Shumway folgt... |-|Big Jim Rennie= Big Jim Rennie folgt... |-|Joe McAlister = Joe McAlister folgt... |-|Melanie Cross = Melanie Cross folgt... |-| Eva Sinclair= Eva Sinclair folgt... Auftritte Aussehen Dale Barbara ist ca. 1,80 m groß, hat eine sportliche Figur, mittelblonde Haare, blaue Augen und er trägt einen Bart. Persönlichkeit Barbie ist freundlich, jedoch eher ein "Einsiedler"! Er versteht sich mit vielen Leuten innerhalb der Kuppel,allerdings zeigt er dies nicht so offen, wie andere. Trotzdem holt ihn öfter seine Vergangenheit als Geldeintreiber und Soldat ein, dies bemerkt man, wenn er kurz davor steht, Menschen in schwierigen Situationen zu töten. Getötete Opfer *Peter Shumway (unbeabsichtigt; Schuss in den Unterleib) *Pete Blackwell (zu Tode geschlagen) *Martin (Schuss in die Brust) *2 unbekannte Chester's Mill Einwohner Zitate : Jim: "Meinen sie ich bescheiße sie?" : Barbie: "Sie sind Gebrauchtwagenhändler!" : -- Mögen die Spiele beginnen ---- : Barbie: "Wir beide wissen, was sie wirklich sind." : Big Jim Rennie: "Ja was denn? Ein Verbrecher?" : Barbie: "Schlimmer, ein Politiker." -- Gefahr im Verzug ---- : Rebecca (über Big Jim): "Von wem redet er?" : Barbie: "Na von sich, wie immer!" : -- Das Mädchen aus dem Wald Trivia *Barbie ist einer der 6 Charaktere, die in allen Folgen vorkommen Galerie Dale Barbara.jpg en:Dale Barbara (TV Series) es:Dale Barbara Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter